


like real people do

by eatsung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Bad Flirting, First Dates, M/M, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Nonbinary Character, Park Jisung (NCT) has ADHD, Random & Short, Slice of Life, i made that tag its now real, its not mentioned its just background knowledge, jisung has adhd is this canon id like to think so!, omg its sungsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsung/pseuds/eatsung
Summary: he never feels insignificant with sungchan. it’s more that feeling he gets when he looks at the moon. (chenle says he tends to get too sentimental.)
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Park Jisung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be longer but i have terrible adhd and this was all i could do. sungsung seem cute together. heads up for platonic chenji ? maybe their friendship is kinda toxic idk u be the judge of that i literally cant tell

it’s not exactly going how jisung wanted it to.

he’s never been diagnosed with anger management issues but he has poor impulse control so working with kids never was quite an option for him — working with people, for that matter. he’s not antisocial, just anxious and his patience isn’t the highest. except when it comes to chenle maybe, but they’ve been friends since kindergarten so maybe he just got used to him.

his aunt presses a wet kiss on his cheek and thanks him for what feels like the thousandth time before she leaves. “there are leftovers in the fridge, darling. the money is on the table, for both you and your friend. you can order food, too, but don’t let the boys have any —” and so forth. jisung tries his best to keep up his good boy smile. his sister thinks it looks fake but chenle finds it charming and swoon-worthy and he’d believe chenle if he said the moon got stolen.

his expression sours once he hears the engine of his aunt’s car go off.

“jisung!” he winces once he squeaky of one of the twins rips him out of his last quiet moment of the night.

his mother makes him do a lot of stuff and jisung never complains because yoosung is the complainer of the family and their dad isn’t there to support them. but this — jisung takes a deep breath and considers running off and hiding in some wardrobe for a moment — this really takes the cake.

he watches his cousins play tag for a moment, but it quickly turns violent, so he tries to get them to draw, but they’re not too into the idea of sitting still unless there’s a tv involved, so he lets them be for a moment, scrolling through twitter.

donghyuck posted a few pictures of them and renjun and jisung’s insides twist a bit — it’s not like he’s still in love with renjun, doesn’t know if he ever was, but renjun was his pansexual epiphany and chenle says that’s not something you shake off that easily. _if ever_ , jisung’s mind unhelpfully offers and he groans, promptly getting the attention of the two screeching boys, but they luckily lose interest quickly, going back to hitting each other with legos.

he likes the tweet and comments a _looking good lgbts_ which isn’t necessarily funny but donghyuck gets testy when no one interacts with their posts. jisung doesn’t get it but he doesn’t get a lot and chenle always says it’s endearing that he’s kind of an idiot. (when he thinks about it, it doesn’t feel _super_ good to hear that, but chenle is the only one who gets him. like, truly gets him.)

the bell rings and jisung is faster on his feet than his cousins, who look at him with big questioning eyes. “is that mommy?” they ask and jisung has a hard time biting away his smile.

“nope,” is all he replies, hurriedly sliding through the hallway on his socks, taking a deep breath before he opens the door.

sungchan looks nice. not date-night-nice, because that technically kinda fell through due to a certain someone getting stuck with babysitting duties, but he still looks nice. clean. the dimple in his cheek deepens as jisung takes him in and he kind of feels like a creep, but sungchan looks flattered, so it seems to be okay.

“ _hey_ ,” jisung says, almost breathlessly, after a moment of incredibly gay silence.

“hey yourself.” sungchan bites his lip and maybe he blushes a little. his shoulders are broad and jisung is tall, like, he’s _really_ tall, but when sungchan stands in front of him like this, large and oozing warmth, he feels small and insignificant — or maybe not that. he never feels insignificant with sungchan. it’s more that feeling he gets when he looks at the moon. (chenle says he tends to get too sentimental.)

the taller lets out a chuckle. “are you going to invite me in?”

“are you a vampire?” jisung asks back dumbly and against all odds, sungchan laughs at his lame joke. “would you like to find out?” he says, flashing his teeth and hissing. jisung feels taken aback for a second but immediately steps aside.

sungchan is kind of a dork and jisung knew that, has heard countless of his under the breath remarks during geometry class, but those times felt like he was cheating. listening in on somebody. but sungchan doesn’t try to hide his dorkiness — and jisung likes him, likes him even more now.

**Author's Note:**

> im not doing too good at the moment and i live with twins who are driving me insane so here we are. sungchan tall


End file.
